A tomographic image acquired by an ophthalmic optical coherence tomography (OCT) device is used in diagnosis of a subject eye. For example, in a case of an eye fundus OCT, a tomographic image of an eye fundus is acquired, and diagnosis is performed by the tomographic image itself, a thickness map or a thickness chart based on the tomographic image (refer to JP-A-2010-246904).
Incidentally, in the related art, a tomographic image displayed on a monitor is only displayed as an image. Therefore, an examiner evaluates a subject eye based on a result obtained by examining the tomographic image.
In addition, even when the tomographic image is output as a thickness map or a thickness chart, the examiner relies on analysis of the entire tomographic image. For this reason, the diagnosis using the tomographic image is not sufficiently performed.